To Long For Kisse
by Ao-Chan
Summary: Le nacio un sentimiento... que era para otra persona, ahora tendra que luchar para que esa persona le corresponda... ES YAOI IXS y normalito MXS asi que es para todos los generos. n.n. LEMON DE IXS
1. Sentimiento

**Konnichiwa!! El segundo fic que ago de Inuyasha n.n las notas las pondré abajo... Ahora solo diré que;**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen T.T le pertenecen a Rumiko la diosa -... Pero esta Historia si, ya que salio de mi mente retorcida XD asi que por favor no me demanden.**

**Y  también que este es un Fic Yaoi y (aunque lo dudo) tal vez aya lemon (yo aviso cuando) asi que si no te gustan esta clase de historias mejor no leas y si lees y no te gusta y me mandas amenazas y todo eso... Por favor que sea lo mas malo que allá XD no se tal vez una bomba nuclear XD.**

**Ahora si...**

**------------------------**

**-.diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**(Mis comentarios sin sentido)**

**-----   -- cambio de escena o escenario.**

Al fic...****

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**...To Long For Kisse...**

**1° Sentimiento...**

Estaba confundido, lo sabia... ¿Como explicar algo que sientes y te confunda demasiado?.

Nunca  había sentido eso...

Y menos por alguien a quien creyó odiar...

Que confusión más grande es la que tenía... Y más por que siempre creyó que ese sentimiento era para otra persona.

Nunca para el...

¡¡¡Por todos los dioses!!!, el casi lo mata tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta. Y claro, siempre se defendió o lo ataco, igual que el, por gusto o por defenderse de él. Pero de un momento a otro algo cambio.

Dejo de sentir odio para sentir, primero respeto, luego aprecio,  después cariño y ahora... Ahora... Ahora estaba sintiendo...

-.Inuyasha te encuentras bien?.-Pregunto una voz algo preocupada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-.Si!, claro que estoy bien.-Respondió por inercia-.Y que me decías?.

-Estaba diciéndote que últimamente Sesshoumaru no se ha aparecido.-Respondió su amigo muy sonriente.

Aquel nombre lo descorcentaba, la sola mención de su hermano lo descolocaba ya fuera asiéndolo enojar o sonrojar, ese nombre siempre lograba una reacción en el...

-.Como Naraku ya murió y el desistió de tener a tetseiga, me imagino que ya no me necesita.-Esas ultimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con cierto toque de tristeza -que el disimulo-.

-.Si, tienes razón.-El monje se paro sacudiéndose el trasero ya que estaban sentados al píe de un lago en medio de un bosque desconocidos para ellos-.Bueno voy a meterme, vienes?.-Pregunto empezando a desnudarse.

-.Luego, iré a caminar un rato primero.

-.Yo que pensaba pasármela bien un rato en el lago contigo.-Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada pervertida mientras se acercaba mas a el. Acción que hizo ruborizar a Inuyasha.

-.Eeh... Mi... Miroku, no digas estupideces.-Dijo empezando a retroceder y evitando ver el bien formado cuerpo de su amigo -aun que ya lo había visto asi barias veces- para no ruborizarse mas de lo que ya estaba.

-.Esta bien.- Dijo algo desanimado el monje caminado en dirección al lago-.Anda a caminar entonces, sabes que lo mío son solo juegos.-sonrió a su amigo como el solo lo podía hacer, amistosamente.

-------

Se adentro en el bosque... Aquel juego de Miroku lo sacaba de quicio y eso era siempre ya que su amigo acostumbraba a jugar de esa forma -una costumbre que agarro ase poco- y gracias a ese juego el se ponía todo rojo asiendo comparaciones con su kimono acerca del color, claro, el sabia que su amigo solo jugaba y que lo asía para causarle ese efecto y si que lo lograba... Nunca podía dejar de sonrojarse ante tales comentarios.

...

Sin darse cuenta se había adentrado mas en el bosque llegando a una parte algo desconocida para el (a parte de el hecho de que ese bosque no lo conocían, como ya lo dije arriba n.n) cuando se dio cuenta, realmente no le importó mucho a donde iban, mientras se pudiera olvidar por un momento de pensar en el...

Pero no, no podía olvidarlo... No podía olvidar su cabello largo y plateado semejante al suyo solo que mas manejable, no podía olvidar su piel mas clara, sus orejas algo puntiagudas pero semejantes a las de un humano, sus marcas entre rojizas y violetas que lo asían pensar en cuantas mas podía tener al rededor de su cuerpo, no podía olvidar sus labios finos y delgados que lo asían querer probar su sabor y ese cuerpo largo y estilizado que aunque era demasiado estilizado no lo hacia ver como un ser femenino.

En verdad que tan solo pensar en el lo hacia vibrar y desearlo mas...

...

Un olor... Sentía un olor conocido, el olor que siempre tenia presente en su mente. Pero, donde estaba ese ser que transmitía ese olor embriagarte?.

-.Por aya.-Corrió hacia aquel olor por alguna razón desconocida ese olor lo llamaba, tenia que verlo por lo menos un tiempo muy corto, pero, tenia que hacerlo.

Se detuvo, cada vez mas, lo sentía cerca...

Si, ese es era el olor de él ahora lo sentía mejor... Podía sentirlo prácticamente frente suyo. Pero lo más raro es que no podía regresar con el monje, no podía irse como si nada como si no  hubiera sentido el olor de ese ser, como varias veces había hecho. Sin embargo esta vez no. Pero, por que?, por que no podía moverse aunque quisiera? y por que no quería moverse ?.

Vah, si se hacia tonto bien que sabia el por que...

Era ese estupido pensamiento que no lo dejaba en paz, ese estupido calor que sentía en su corazón... ese estupido sentimiento al que no podía llamar por su nombre, pero lo hacia suspirar por un beso de el... Ese estupido pensamiento que según el fue para solo una persona -que en realidad eran dos- (ya sabrán a que me refiero, no? ¬.¬)... Ese pensamiento y sentimiento confuso y estupido.

Por pensar más de la cuenta en eso que sentía, la persona que era el dueño de esos pensamientos se acercaba  cada vez más hasta que quedo al frente suyo.

Lo raro fue que no lo paso de largo como casi siempre hacia...  Alzo la mirada ya que estaba viendo al verde pasto, lo vio, vio su boca tan sedosa y apetecible, sus marcas tan características de él, por fin llego a esos ojos parecidos a los suyos excepto por esa mirada gélida y sin vida que mostraban.

-.Que ases aquí?.-Se escucho su voz grave y autoritaria.

-.Vi... vine con el monje Miroku a conocer estas tierras. Pero eso a ti no te importa.-La voz de Inuyasha contrastaba con sus últimas palabras a las que trato hacer sonar con tono de desprecio.

-.Cierto.-Siguió caminado hacia adelante.

Tenia que hacer algo, tenia que detenerlo, no lo podía dejar ir después de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

El otro apenas y dio unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una garra apoderarse de la suya. Sus músculos se tensaron deseando soltarse del agarre.

-.N... No te vayas.-Susurro apenas audible y apretó mas fuerte la garra que estaba entre la suya, con su mirada baja.

Ya que estaban hombro con hombro Inuyasha volteo a verlo a esos ojos dorados y fríos. Pero no encontró respuesta en ellos, no encontró respuesta a una pregunta muda.

Se movió rápidamente quedando al frente suyo. Si, era mas alto que el y eso seria un problema.

S acerco mas a el, se paro de puntillas para quedar nariz con nariz... Y lo beso, solo fue un roce, no profundizo, solo fue un simple y sencillo roce de labios, roce de labios entre hermanos.

No le importo mucho que al terminar el "roce" tal vez lo matarían con el demonio-perro que es, no le importo mucho el hecho de que su hermano no respondía al toque, solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos.

Se separaron, él abrió los ojos y lo vio allí parado, como si nada hubiera pasado, al parecer no había ni cerrado los ojos, por lo menos eso le paresia a él.

Su hermano solo volteo a verlo -ya que su mirada estada fija asía delante- a los ojos, no hizo ningún ruido, se soltó del agarre -sin dejar de verlo- y siguió su camino dejando atrás a un Inuyasha algo confundido... Confundido porque no lo mataron por ocurrírsele hacer tal osadía, aunque claro tampoco lo correspondió el beso.

Se quedo parado solo, sin quien le producía ese sentimiento  que tanto le gustaba sentir en su corazón... Se toco los labios, sus labios esbozaron una suave sonrisa, si que sabían bien esos labios que tanto avía estado deseando... Tenia que probarlos de nuevo.

Ese sabor era algo que no se iba permitir olvidar...

Se volteo a si uno de los lados y se fue rumbo a su amigo.

---------

En una cabaña en la aldea conocida, una mujer estaba parada en el marco de la puerta recargada en el.

-.Donde esta?.-Susurro con su mirada dirigida asía el cielo oscuro.

Esperaba a la persona que le había dicho que llegaría no esa noche, pero llegaría.

Ahora solo lo estaba esperando...

-.Monje Miroku.-Susurro entrando a la cabaña.

-----------------------

**N.A: Que tal? les gusto?... Y el beso? ajajaja XD muchas preguntas.**

**Este fic me vino a la cabeza gracias a Dennise -- ella escribió uno de SXM  (kazzana) y pues a mi me encanto además del hecho de que si no lo sacaba de mi cabeza y se quedaba ahí por mas tiempo (como 5 meses es mucho?) me volvería loca XD.**

**Que abra pensado Sesshoumaru acerca del beso? eso lo sabrán en los siguientes capis... Y que paso con Kagome? también lo sabrán luego, Creo que se pueden imaginar quien es la que salio al ultimo, no? ¬¬ es bien fácil n.n. Espero que les aya gustado el capi, por que me llevo días hacerlo u.u.**

**El beso fue muy simple no? pero a mi me gusto como se dio la cosa, demostré lo impulsivo que es Inuyasha y lo pervertido que es el monje (---) lo que mas me gusto fue el hecho de que el Tai Youkai (o asi se escribe u-u) se fuera sin decir nada XD me encanto ajajajaja XD.**

**Muy pronto tendré listo otro fic (que no será yaoi O.o) de Inuyasha solo espero a mi amiga la inspiración (si fuera mi amiga no me aria esperar demasiado ¬¬) y espero que ese lo lean n.n que a mi parecer la historia esta bueno (será por que no es mía la idea n.nU).**

**Espero tener el capi siguiente pronto, tengo demasiados fics u.u 3 de Yuugi-oh! 1 de shaman king, 2 de Inuyasha (uno esta en proceso) y 1 (que también esta en proceso) de Yu Yu Hakusho (me ahogare en tantos fics .)  Asi que como ven son un montón**

**Bueno como eso es todo solo les diré que; dejen REVIEWS!!!!...**

**Se despide...**

**Aome.**

**JA NE!.**


	2. Cosas que pasan Cosas que no se entiende...

**QUE ONDA?!?! nn Ando feliz por que nuca creí recibir mas de 1 review y resulta que fueron mas O.o. Y bueno eso me hizo sentir MUY bien nn**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a una diosa de la animación T.T y yo no lo soy. **

**Aclarare algo, esto es un Yaoi InuyashaXSesshumaru pero también es un MirokuXSango,  así que si no te gusta el Yaoi pues no lo leas n.n**

**Ya todo aclarado...**

**Vayamos...**

**Al fic...**

**------------------------**

**-.diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**(Mis comentarios sin sentido)**

**----- -- cambio de escena o escenario.**

**Al fic...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**...To Long For Kisse...**

**1° Cosas que pasan... Cosas que no se entienden...**

Un nuevo día llego, el sol le dio en los ojos asiéndolo abrirlos... Sus ojos vieron el lago resplandeciendo por  los rayos del astro, froto sus ojos con su mano en puño.

-.Ya despertaste... Dormiste mucho.-Le sonrió-.Eso es raro en ti.-Estaba vigilando la fogata donde tenia el desayuno preparándose.

-.Si...-Dijo parándose para poder estirarse por completo.

-.Se nota que no dormiste bien.

-.Al contrario, dormí excelente.-su rostro dibujo una sonrisa al recordar el por que de tan buen placentero sueño-.A pesar de que tuve que caminar mucho.

-.Pero paréese que te sirvió, ahora ya no estas tan pensativo.-Su compañero comenzó a servir el desayuno-.Ven, toma.-Le ofresio.

Se sentó y comenzó a desayunar...

Esa caminata si que le había servido de mucho... Le gusto MUCHO.

Sobre todo lo que había pasado en ella.

Quien sabe tal vez habría que repetirlo mas seguido. Recordar ese olor lo asía curvar su rostro con una sonrisa anhelante y en cierto caso picara.

...

La tarde ya había llegado y ellos siguieron su camino hacia el oeste... el viaje se planeo por que un demonio había ido a pedirles ayuda diciendo que tenían problemas los de su aldea con un monstruo y que un día  escucho de ellos, y según dijo, su aldea se encontraba en esa dirección.

Llevaban dos semanas viajando hacia aquel lugar... Salieron de la aldea de Kaede Obachan sin avisar a nadie, siquiera la propia anciana y al parecer no tenían bien planeado si regresarían.

Por su parte Mikoru no tenia ganas de regresar, llegar y dar explicaciones a cierta cazadora de monstruos, como que no le daba muchas ganas regresar, no es que no la estimara o algo mas es solo que se sentía algo raro con ella, algo... Er... Presionado?.. Si, presionado es la palabra.

Lo estaba presionando demasiado con algunas cosas y eso en verdad que no le gustaba... Nada.

Inuyasha en cambio no tenia de quien huir o algo así, desde que kagome se fue el ya no tenia por que seguir en aquel lugar...

-.Estas seguro que es por aquí Miroku?.-Pregunto Inuyasha ya cansado de buscar todo el día y tarde, la aldea.

-.Según nos dijo aquel demonio, si, es por aquí.

-.Descansemos ya va a oscurecer.

-.Esta bien, Inuyasha.-Dijo suspirando, ya se había acostumbrado a la forma tan peculiar de ser se su amigo mestizo-.Por ese lado ahí aguas termales.-Señalo hacia el frente de ellos...

Se encaminaron hacia haya.

-------------

Había salido a caminar desde ase un poco menos de 3 horas y aun no despejaba su mente... Lo sucedido la noche anterior lo estaba molestando...

-."Que fue lo que realmente paso?".-Se pregunto mentalmente una y otra vez.

No entendía realmeten que es lo que paso, y es que fue algo muy, rao, pro decirlo de alguna manera... No entendía como es que ese mestizo se había atrevido a tanto, ni por que el no lo detuvo... Por que no lo hizo?... Por que no lo detuvo?, Por que bien pudo hacerlo.

Es que si aquello hubiera sido algo desagradable y asqueroso... Pero no, realmente le gusto, eso fue algo que _REALMENTE_ el disfruto, y mucho... No lo demostró por que él siempre ha sabido como controlar sus instintos, que a veces lo asen cometer estupideces.

Algo andaba mal... Por que? esa era la pregunta que rondaba su mente y no lo dejaba pensar otra cosa.

-.Amo bonito!!.-Su sirviente entrometido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Como es que lo había encontrado?.

-.Que quieres Yaken?.-Dijo con su voz fría y autoritaria que erizaba la piel de aquel sirviente.

-.Amo Sesshumaru, me acaba de llegar un informe, que dice que Inuyasha esta por sus tierras, amito.

-.Hn....-Se quedo pensativo por un momento-.Si, eso es todo largate.-Estupido híbrido, el solo nombrarlo lo hacia pensar en el.

Que es lo que hacia su hermano en sus tierras?... Por que lo beso?... Por que se dejo él besar?...

Tenia que responderse esas preguntas.

Empezó a caminar para perderse más en el bosque...

---------

-.Aahh... que rico.-Suspiro largamente entrando al agua, se relajo estirándose dentro de ella.

-.Si...-Se le unió el otro entrando también al lago.

-.Y dime, hoy también saldrás a _"dar un paseo" _por el bosque.-Pregunto descaradamente el monje.

-.No se.-Contesto cortantemente.

-.Ya no te hagas del rogar y dime, que fue exactamente lo que fuiste a hacer anoche en el bosque y con quien estabas.-Le pregunto sin ninguna contemplación. Aunque mas bien paresia una orden.

-.Fui a caminar, Miroku, ya te lo había dicho.-Contesto calmadamente tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo.

-.Amigo, esa ni _TU_ te la crees.-Contesto volteando a verlo-.Dime con quien estuviste, por que para que pudieras dormir tan bien hoy...

-.Con nadie.

-.Aja, seguro... Yo ya andaba pensando que te lo habías encontrado, sabes de quien hablo.-Dijo regresando su mirada al cielo después de alzar una ceja. Si que era difícil sacarle información.

-.E... Este como crees.-Ahora si que era eztupido, su nerviosismo lo delato de inmediato.

-.Veo que tengo razón.-Esto era divertido.

-.....

-.Si, si la tengo.-Sonrió y volteo a verlo de reojo, solo para encontrarse con las mejillas de Inuyasha todas rojas-.Dime, que tal te fue?.-Le regreso toda su atención posible a su amigo.

-.Ee... B... Bien.

-.Concretamente.-Se estaba volviendo un fastidio que su amigo fuera tan tímido.

No le quedaba de otra tenia que decírselo, si no el monje pervertido lo molestaría todo el tiempo...

...

Ya había terminado de bañarse y de cenar... El sol ya no se veía por ningún lado.

Le tuvo que contar todo a su amigo, a regañadientes, pero Miroku le saco hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-.Crees que lo veas esta noche?.-Pregunto el monje sentado al pie de la fogata.

-.No se.-Tenia que verlo... quería verlo. Solo esperaba que aquel delicioso y anhelado beso lo hiciera pedir más.

-.Ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-Bostezo, se levanto y se fue a donde tenia lista su cama improvisada.

Y el mientras se quedo con el maldito pensamiento de su hermano, estupido había sido en el momento en que empezó todo ese delirio por el Youkai.

...

Otra vez ese olor...

Se levanto dejando a su amigo monje dormir bien, y salio corriendo hacia donde se sentía ese olor embriagante.

...

Llego a un lugar que al parecer era la mitad del bosque... Ahí estaba, parado en ese lugar viendo la luna que tanto le recordaba a el... Juraría que lo esperaba, auque el sabia que eso no podía ser, o si?.

-.Creí que ya no vendrías.-Si, al parecer si era cierto lo estaban esperando. Pero por que?.

-.En verdad me esperabas?.-Dejo escapar su duda, reprendiéndose por eso-.Para que?.-Sea como sea tenia que saber por que lo esperaban.

-.Porque lo hiciste?.-Definitivamente era astuto como un lobo.

-.Hacer que?.-A veces hacerse el desentendido sirve (¬¬).

-.Lo de anoche.-Ahora que lo escuchaba mejor se volvía a dar cuenta que en verdad su voz era fría, casi igual que la nieve de las montañas.

-.No se.-Respuesta mas tonta no pudo haber, pero ya que.

-.hn....-No dijo nada, eso quería decir que no se podría libras de la pregunta.

-.Por que me dieron ganas de sentir tus labios.-Vaya que era frió aquel atrevimiento no le causo ningún tipo de reacción. Que desilusión.

Sesshoumaru se acerco a el quedando a escasos centímetros, que olor mas espectacular tenia el Youkai. El más alto clavo sus ojos dorados semejantes a los suyos, solo que fríos... Por un momento creyó encontrar expresión en ellos. Pero al parecer no fue así, solo a de haber sido un destello.

-.Y dime... Tu por que no te alejaste?.-Pregunto, si su hermano podía hacerlo, por que el no?.

-.No lo se.-Seco y cortante, solo el podía ser así.

Ahora si que estaba loco, no sabia por que se no alejo?, era obvio que estaba confundido. Esto le estaba gustando.

El mayor se acerco mas aun, se agacho un poco, no mucho, podía sentir sus labios rozarse con los del Youkai.

-.Pero puedo averiguarlo.-Cinismo una nueva faceta de el demonio, le gustaba.

El susurro que hizo Sesshoumaru lo hizo erizar, aunque luego lo que siguió fue más que solo erizarse... El mayor se había animado a besarlo, ahora era el Gran sesshoumaru el que estaba actuando. Que bien se sentía.

-----------

Por que exactamente se había ido? por que ese cuento de la dichosa aldea en peligro ella no se la tragaba. Para nada.

Esos pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de cierta caza monstruos, estaba sentada en medio de la casa comiendo con el pequeño kitsune y con su hermano.

Si, su hermano Kohaku. Después de derrotar a Naraku muchas cosas habían cambiado, una de ellas era el hecho de que Kohaku recupero su memoria pero gracias a un _"conjuro", _por así decirlo, de Kaede hizo que no recordara lo pasado con respecto a la muerte de su padre, o el otro hecho de que Kagome regreso a su tiempo -con mucha resistencia- gracias a que le dijeron que lo mas seguro es que Inuyasha renacería y que ella pertenecía a aquel lugar, no a ese tiempo. Fue lo más duro que pudo pasar para todos... Inuyasha estuvo no menos de 2 meses sin dormir y ni que digamos de reír.

Por eso a ella no le extrañaba que el se fuera de la aldea, pero el monje... El era otra cosa, se suponía que el estaba bien ahí y ahora se iba. Solo que antes de hacerlo le dijo que algún día regresaría, no sabia cuando pero lo aria-."Que consuelo".-Pensó mientras masticaba su bocado.

-.Aahh... Estuvo delicioso, ahora ya me puedo ir a dormir. Buenas noches.-Dijo el kitsune y se dirigió a una su cabaña, en donde vivía con Sango y Kohaku.

-.Si Shippou.-Digo antes de que el mencionado saliera del lugar.

-----------

Se besaron con pasión y lujuria, sintiendo necesidad de ambas partes.

Una lengua invasora se apodero de la boca del Youkai, no sabia que hacer, por un momento lo dudo por en un momento... Pero casi inmediatamente le correspondió, acariciando su lengua con la suya.

Se separaron...

Ninguno digo nada... Sus respiraciones se sentían un poco pesadas y entonces...

Inuyasha lo volvió a besar enrollando sus brazos al cuello del mayor.

Al parecer esto seria en serio.

Aparentaba serlo.

**-----------------------**

**N.A: O.o Juro que cada vez mis finales son mas raros... Ya salio la historia de lo que paso con Kagome aunque les diré que esta historia durara poco, yo creo que dos o tres capítulos mas y listo o.o es raro lo se pero que como que no se muy bien como hacerla larga.**

**Kagome no aparecerá en el fic (no es por que me caiga mal n.nU) es por que no tiene cazo ponerla, lo de sango luego verán como será el rollo ese.**

**Ahora como que tengo mucho sueño y como que me da trabajo hasta escribir, así que  contestare reviews que es lo que me pone feliz!!!.**

**Yashi: Konnichiwa!! Gracias por decir que te gusta la idea, si de hecho ya me di cuenta que es muy difícil encontrar Yaoi en esta sección (y no se por que .-.) que bueno que no consideres la homosexualidad como perversión por que no lo es y ya vez ya me anime aunque de el otro fic de este anime aun no he hecho nada u.u… gracias por tu review me hizo feliz ya que fue el primero!!. **

**Kaiba Shirou: Loca!!! Que feliz me ase saber que este es tu primer fic Yaoi  de Inuyasha y que te guste, se que te gusta el incesto XD por eso se que te gustara el fic… AJAJAJAJA xD de hecho yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo releí, paréese como si el príncipe hermoso fue una piedra o una mesa de metal n.nU pero ya se vio lo contrario en este fic n.n.**

**Y ya actualice para que no me mates ¬¬ gracias por tu fic loca!!!.**

**Chibi Kakasha: Que bueno que haya sido el segundo fic que lees de Yaoi, si el de Kazzana es hermoso, lo amo  nn te diré que en un principio iba a ser de MirokuXSesshoumaru pero como que mejor me dio por hacer un incesto XD… pero como que ya te diste cuenta que es un InuyashaXsesshoumaru gracias por leer el fic y por el review!!!.**

**Denisse: AAAhhhh me haces  feliz  tu review es el primero que recibo de ti y eso me da mucho gusto. Y como ya vez es un ****InuyashaXsesshoumaru y un MirokuXSango es cierto eso del incesto pero a mi me encanta ese tipo de relaciones (me siento hentai .-.) nunca he leído un SetoXmokuba, abra que hacerlo y creo que el primero será de ti por lo que me contaste n.n me alegra, como vez tus deseos son ordenes ya que actualice lo mas rápido que pude. Espero con ansias tus fics que están buenísimos. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!!!.**

**Lili evans 1: hola!! Pues veras gracias por tu review y no, no conozco ninguna Pág. donde encuentres fics de ellos .-.**

**Listo GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS MENSAJES!!.**

**Aome.**

**Ja ne!.**

**_Seto y Katsuya 4ever!!!._****_ XD_**__


	3. Extrañando

**Konnichiwa!! n.n este capi esta corto pero espero y les guste...**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capi es un LIME (aunque no tan fuerte a como yo los hago n.nU) así que si no te gusta el YAOI y menos en Sexo entre chicos pues no leas que mi mail esta lleno de babosadas y no me caben virus ni nada de eso XD.**

**Aclarado todo:**

**------------------------**

**-.diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**(Mis comentarios sin sentido)**

**----- -- cambio de escena o escenario.**

**Al fic...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**...To Long For Kisse...**

**3° Extrañando...**

No podía sacarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Por eso se había ido del lugar, solo por que no podía sacarse a esa persona de la cabeza. Dioses que el siempre pensaba en mujeres y ahora solo pensaba en _una_.

Pero es que todo lo que pasaron juntos... Las noches en donde no hacían más que solo platicar juntos a la luz de la fogata, si, solo platicaban nada más que eso... No como siempre hacia con las demás doncellas, y todo por el estúpido beso que corroboro todo, el maldito beso que le hizo darse cuenta de que lo que siempre creyó atracción se convirtió en algo mas.

Y es que el siempre supo lo que sentía solo que siempre quiso negarlo y eso hacia... Si!, malditasea le dio miedo, miedo de lastimarla, miedo de que la estúpida Kazzana se lo tragara y la dejara sola, y miedo... Miedo de amar... De amar como sabia que lo estaba haciendo... Mucho miedo de lo que sentía, por eso se fue de ahí, por eso solo le dijo que algún día regresaría... Por ese miedo que duele.

No quiso dejar todo atrás, dejarla a ella atrás, es solo que se  sentía presionado, confundido... Y si! se podría decir que fue un cobarde por huir...

Pero no podía hacer más... Por que no sabia que hacer. Y no sabía como actuar.

-------------

Caminaba rumbo hacia su amigo con un paso lento y calmado, con la mente en otro lugar. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo sexy. Recordar lo sucedido lo ponía feliz, recordarlo a el lo hacia sonreír.

Acaricio sus labios con las yemas de sus dos dedos tratando de sentir esa embriagante sensación de ase poco, tratando de sentir el calor envolvente de sus húmedos he irónicamente fríos -A pesar de lo calido que se sentían- labios...  Entrecerró los ojos para recordar mejor su sabor y aroma a cerezos.

Y eso sirvió para recordarlo, recordar su rostro pálido y hermoso con sus inconfundibles marcas violáceas, la hermosa luna dibujada en su frente cosas que lo hacia ver majestuoso.

Bajo sus dedos por su mentón acariciando su piel simulando que era la de él y lo hacia recordar el estremecimiento que sintió al momento en que su mano acaricio la piel de sus mejillas y la otra la de su nuca mientras sus dedos tuteaban con los cabellos que se agolpaban en ella pausadamente.

Su mano se extendió permitiendoendole palparse toda sobre su piel, y así bajarla por su mentón para deslizarse por la suave piel de su cuello... Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, un escalofrió que instintivamente se reflejo entre sus piernas llenándolo de calor y humedad. Y entonces paró su caminata lenta, sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse al posar su mano sobre su pecho a través de la ropa, sus dedos rozaron la piel, ahora mas sensible y emanante de calor y en un rápido movimiento sus suaves dedos estaban acariciando la exquisita y aterciopelada piel de sus pezones sonrosados.

Solo pensar en el hacia que se recataran, solo pensar en el lo hacían querer ir tras el y robarle cuantos besos pudiera... Solo fantasear en sus jueves, fríos y largos dedos recorriendo su cuerpo lo hacia estremecerse de placer. Su otra mano bajo del mango de Tetsaiga, para entrar entre las costuras de su kimono sintiendo la aterciopelada piel debajo de el, que recorrían sus dedos para llegar a su, ahora, erecto miembro.

Entonces de su boca salio un gemido que trato  de ahogar en sus labios al momento de morder el inferior... La mano que tenia en su duro pezón se deslizo al otro para dejarlo igual de duro...

-.See... shu... maru...-Sus labios por fin dejaron revelar el nombre del causante de semejantes sensaciones producidas en su cuerpo...

La mano dentro de la parte baja de sus ropas comenzó a moverse lentamente en un ritmo pausado tirando la cinta que sujetaba esta al suele... De su boca salieron pequeños gemidos casi in audibles. Su cuerpo se movió sin siquiera darse cuenta hasta que quedo apoyado en un árbol... Su mente viajo hacia su hermano recordando su hermoso y deslumbrante rostro, recordando su aliento refrescante y calido, sus ojos semejantes  a los suyos, pero fríos como lo era el príncipe.

Y entonces su mano en su erección se movió mas rápido al recordar los brazos del otro al rededor de su cintura, acercándolo mas a el y así poder sentir el frió de su cuerpo pegado a su propio cuerpo calido... Un contraste perfecto... Su mano regreso a su boca, y sensualmente introdujo un dedo en esta, llenándolo de humedad... Su miembro palpitante entre sus dedos y un segundo entro a su boca, haciendo mover su cuerpo inconsciente mente al ritmo de sus manos...

-.Aaahhh....-Sus labios ya no podían reprimir ni un solo gemido mas. Su pecho se movió desesperado por la respiración agitada que aumentaba.

Jadeaba el nombre del Youkai con cada movimiento de su mano en su entrepierna... Los dedos en su boca cesaron el movimiento y salieron de ella al momento en que los dedos en su miembro erecto se llegaron del aperlado y espeso liquido con un nombre en la garganta de Inuyasha...

-.Se... shuma... ru!...

Saco la mano de entre sus ropas y lamió su propio sabor impregnado en ella... Su pecho se movía jadeante ante la excitación que acababa de sentir y se ruborizo al recordar que había gritado el nombre de la persona que le hacia sentir todo eso, solo esperaba y nadie lo haya escuchado.

Se limpio el resto de semen de su mano con la parte posterior de su kimono, recogió la cintas que sujetaba este, se la arreglo junto con sus ropas y siguió con su camino hacia su amigo.

-------------

Llegando al castillo se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó, sabia que por muy raro que parezca en el tendría un hermoso y relajante sueño.

Era raro ya que el no soñaba y nunca le intereso hacerlo... Pero esta vez quería hacerlo, quería soñar con ese ser de dorados ojos cristalinos como el agua, con esa sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios cada vez que lo veía.

Tenia que saber que es lo que tanto sentía por ese baka, el no podía estar confundido... No... No el podía tener mas que aquel sentimiento de compasión (según el) asía la humana Rin, no podía tener mas sentimientos... No debía. Eso era debilidad y el no era débil... Nunca y no empezaría ahora.

Malditasea estaba considerando el sentir algo más por ese mestizo. Desde cuando sintió algo aparte del odio y desprecio hacia el?.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir lo poco que siempre hacia, pero el cerrarlos solo podía ver a ese estúpido en su mente.

Entonces sus felinos ojos se volvieron a cerrar sin darse cuenta, su mente voló hasta el momento resiente en que sintió sus labios fundirse a los suyos, en el momento en que sintió el rosee de sus suaves dedos en la fría y pálida piel de sus mejillas.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente... Estaba seguro... Sentía deseo por el... Y ese deseo solo lo podía calmar con el claro remedio.

...Inuyasha...

-------------

**N.A: Hui creo que si habrá lemon ¬¬ lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pero es que  no me llegaba la estúpida musa... Y de repente OO... O sorpresa! que las ideas llegan a mi cabeza, pero como utilice todo el día el computador pues mi madre no me dejo encenderlo de nuevo -.- así que a la antigüita, y lapicero y cuaderno a la mano...**

**Ahora estoy aquí sentada a las 12:30 AM escribiendo un Lime al mismo tiempo que veo la TV y tengo a mi madre en el otro sillón viendo la Peli XD (si supiera que es lo que escribo ¬¬U).**

**A ver  que me sale en el próximo capi XD rueguen a todos los dioses que conozcan para que la inspiración no se me vaya y me deje hacer un lemon n.n o si no ya se fregaron XD.**

**Ahora lamento informarles que no tengo tiempo de contestar reviews así que solo agradeceré a:**

**Bunny Saito (me alegra que te guste el fic y el incesto) Lily Evans 1 (Ya veras que pasa con esos dos n.n) Chibi Kakasha (gracias por el review) Aome-Kikio (a mi también me encantan los incestos XD) Yashi (gracias me pones feliz) Misao kirimachi surasai (a ti ni contestarte como se debe por que tu ya sabes como va el fic XD te cuidas loca y a ver cuando te veo en mi casa otra vez).**

**Gracias a todos por los reviews!!**

**Manden más n.n **

**Aome.**

**Ja Ne!.**

**Shimatta!! XD**


	4. Cold and Warm

**Hola!!....**

**Este fic como saben es un Yaoi y también Hetero, así que si no te gusta cualquiera de estos términos favor de no leer XD.**

**Advierto!!!! Esto tiene un completo _LEMON_ Hai, un lemon n.n algo fuerte y raro entre los dos lindos hermanos...**

**Enjoy!.**

**------------------------**

**-.diálogos.-**

**-."Pensamientos".-**

**(Mis comentarios sin sentido)**

**----- -- cambio de escena o escenario.**

**Al fic...**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**...To Long For Kisse...**

**4Cold and Warm...**

Estaban dentro de una pequeña cabaña, sentados uno al lado del otro, frente a ellos una hoguera con lo que parecía comida arriba, calentándose, y del otro extremo un monstruo con ojeras de mapache.

-.Esos monstruos son horribles; Se comen nuestras cosechas y a nuestros hijos. Por favor ayúdennos-.Decía este a aquellos en frente suyo.

-.No se preocupe lo aremos. Cada cuando se aparece?.-Su voz se escuchaba serena y eso tranquilizo al monstruo.

-.En las noches.

-.Ja!, no entiendo como ustedes siendo una aldea de demonios mapaches no hacen algo por sus propias manos para acabar con eso.-Hablo altanero con espada en mano, la cual estaba recargada en su hombro.

-.Inuyasha...-Reprendió su amigo.

-.E-es que somos criaturas pacíficos y calmados, no nos metemos con nadie.-Dijo el tanuki algo perturbado, ese mitad bestia era algo altanero.

-.Jum.

Tendría que esperar a que aquella cosa apareciera en la noche.

-------------

La noche ya estaba cubriendo el paisaje, Inuyasha estaba apoyado en la entrada de la casa esperando. El monje se estaba dando la gran vida cortejando a cuanta mujer-bestia veía por ahí.

Sus orejas se movieron, el se puso en guardia agarrando por inercia el mango de Tetsaiga, el joven que antes tenia el Kazzana llego rápidamente a su lado, al sentir la presencia de algo. Sus ojos buscaron con cautela ese algo, su nariz se agudizo olfateando el aire... Sus ojos se detuvieron al llegar al bosque oscuro y en penumbras de aquel lugar.

-.Ahí!!.-Le informo a su amigo monje al momento de correr al lugar.

Miroku lo siguió.

Al llegar se encontraron con un gigantesco mandril blanco, el cual mostraba unos afilados que tu eres el causante de todo.-Hizo tronar sus dedos al moverlos-.Pues ahora veras!!!.-Se abalanzo al gigante blanco.

-.AAARRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

La bestia le dirigió un manotazo, que el de orejas de perro evito fácilmente... Saco a colmillo de acero de su funda haciendo la transformación al instante. Un sonoro ruido proveniente de la boca del mandril retumbo por todo el bosque, moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

-.Ahhh...! Cállate bestia inmunda.-Dio un fuerte salto quedando sobre el demonio. El monje saco un pergamino, dijo algunas palabras en forma de rezo y se lo aventó a la bestia frente a el, inmovilizándolo completamente. El dueño de la espada se puso en modo de combate casi al llegar a chocar con el mandril-.Viento... Cortante!!!!.-De la Tetsaiga salio un resplandor cortando al mandril en seis partes, las cuales al instante desaparecieron.

El mitad demonio aterrizo después al lado de su amigo monje.

-.Fue muy fácil. No puedo creer que por eso nos llamaran.-Se dirigió al patriarca de la aldea.

-.Es que vera.-Comenzó con su perorada el mapache una vez mas-.Somos Tanukis pacíficos y...

-.Ah... Inuyasha será mejor ir a dormir para mañana en la mañana regresar a la aldea de Kaede-Sama.-Interrumpió las excusas el monje.

-.esta bien.-Guardo a colmillo en la funda y se encamino a la aldea.

-.Quiero dormir en el aire libre, vamos.-Se adentro mas en el espeso bosque después de despedirse cortésmente de los aldeanos. El mestizo lo siguió.

-------------

Ya era muy tarde y aun así la luna alumbraba como nunca, como iluminando su caminar que, en cierta forma, era desconocido para el, no pensaba solo caminaba, sus pies se movían solos sin pedirle permiso de hacerlo. Cerró sus místicos ojos dorados.

Sus pasos seguían siendo firmes siguiendo el mismo ritmo de siempre, un ritmo pausado, pero constante como siempre. Dejo que sus pies se movieran solos, dejando sus ojos cerrados, camino entre árboles, su cabello platinado se mecía al compás del viento junto con esa suave estola sobre su hombro. La luz de la luna le da en su rostro iluminándolo entre tantas sombras de la noche tan mística.

Se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos y a su vista encontró un lago con agua cristalina que reflejaba la luna escondida entre pequeñas nubes oscuras. Suspiro. Ya no se podía retractar, aunque realmente no es que lo quisiera mucho.

-.Lamento tardarme, es solo que me entretuve platicando con Miroku y haciendo algo.-Se disculpo su resiente locutor al asomarse por un lado entre los árboles-.Vamos por aquí.-Señalo tras el. Se acerco al Youkai; Le dio un suave beso en los labios-.Vamos.-Dijo al finalizar ese beso, agarrandolo de su mano derecha. Guiándolo.

Solo lo siguió.

Caminaron muy poco... Llegaron a una especie de entrada de alguna cueva escondida entre árboles y ramas. Lo guió a la entrada jalándolo de la mano. Se adentraron en la cueva, entre penumbras.

Su expresión no cambio, pero por dentro estaba lleno de dudas y sorpresa... El lugar estaba iluminado por una pequeña fogata en medio, el suelo estaba cubierto por pétalos de hojas y de Sakura, llenando el ambiente de un aroma exquisito, del otro lado de la fogata estaba algo rojo en el piso haciendo parecer una cama, ahora entendía por que cuando lo vio no traía la parte de arriba de su traje rojo. Todo estaba perfecto, hasta la hermosa compañía que se iluminaba por los rayos del fuego.

-.Espero te guste.-Su cara estaba dirigida a cualquier parte de la cueva menos a el, en su rostro se notaba un rojo carmesí, el cual se le hizo algo encantador a su vista, dándole ganas de abrazarlo y tomar su boca entre sus labios deseosos.

Y eso hizo.

Lo tomo entre sus fuertes brazos viéndole a los ojos con absoluto deseo, las mejillas de la criatura entre sus brazos se enrojecieron más. Se mordió un labio casi al punto de sacarse sangre, y lo beso. Saboreando ese indescriptible sabor, delicioso. Su lengua se permitió probar los labios que estaban unidos a los suyos, y sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en el cuerpo al que apretaba contra el suyo.

Quiso probar más, se aventuro a introducirse a esa boca húmeda y calida siendo recibido inmediatamente por la aterciopelada lengua traviesa, comenzando a jugar entre si. Unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello, y sus manos en la cintura del mestizo uniendo sus cuerpos más así. No pudo evitar que sus garras se movieran por toda la espalda del de orejas de perro, recorriéndola con maestría, mejor que la última vez.

-.Aaahhh...-No pudo reprimir un suave gemido salir de su boca, al momento de separarse de la otra. Un tono rosa cubrió la zona de bajo de los ojos, un color que se mezclaba con el de sus marcas, un tono que con la poca iluminación era muy difícil de visualizar.

El ser que estaba entre sus brazos, que aun seguía jugando con sus labios mordisqueando y lamiendo, empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás mientras sus suaves garras se movían a través de su cuerpo, desasiéndose muy lentamente de cuanto estorbo encontraba. También sus manos comenzaron a moverse aun más, sacando sus espadas de donde las tenían, aventándolas a algún lugar en el suelo. El otro hizo lo mismo con la suya, tal y como iba a hacer con las ropas de los dos.

El pecho del mestizo quedo descubierto dejando resbalar la prenda por su piel liza. Su armadura cayó y la parte de arriba de sus ropas quedo floja, siendo sostenida por la estola, casi colgando de su hombro.

Inuyasha coloco de nuevo sus brazos al rededor del cuello del Youkai cuando sintió en sus pies la

Tela de sus ropas, se agacho poco a poco, mordiendo el labio inferior de su hermano, guiándolo con el abrazo a colocarse sobre él.

El dueño de Tokugin (No se escribirlo . ) por fin pudo sentir la tersa piel del pecho desnudo de su hermano mestizo al recorrerla con sus garras. Sus labios se deslizaron de los del orejas de perro, para pasar su lengua seductoramente por el mentón, cuello, torso, hasta que se posaron sobre un pezón rosado el cual comenzó a endurecer a causa de la lengua traviesa.

-.Aaahh...-El cuerpo bajo él se encorvó un poco hacia atrás al sentir tan estimulante contacto.

Las manos del menor de los hermanos hicieron contacto con la piel acabada de ser descubierta de la espalda del Youkai, enredándose con los finos cabellos plateados.

-.Sabes...-Pronuncio cuando su boca se separo de la piel recientemente dura-.Muy bien...-Finalizo y después continuo con el otro pezón, dispuesto a dejarlo igual de duro que el anterior. Sus piernas largas de entrelazaron con las otras bajo el.

Las manos en su espalda no se quedaron quietas, recorriéndola ágilmente, y sin el dueño de estas poder aguantarse tantas sensaciones, hasta llegar al borde de la parte baja de sus ropas. Se movieron entre la tela y la piel, enterrando en la última sus garras, probando por primera vez el tacto de los glúteos de su hermano con estas.

-.Eso no es nada.-Susurro quedadamente para después sacar sus garras de donde las tenia y en un movimiento brusco jalar al demonio sobre el para que quedara ahora él sobre este.

Sus labios abordaron los otros salvajemente mordiendo a su paso la piel encontrada, saboreándola, disfrutándola. Se deslizaron por su cuerpo poco a poco acariciándolo con lengua y dientes, sintiendo esa dureza resiente entre sus afilados colmillos, mordiendo suavemente.

-.AAahhh..!!.-Se quejo el otro al momento en que su cuerpo reacciono curveándose, y sus manos en ese rebelde pelo plateado jalaban con fuerza.

-.Huig!... Ten mas cuidado.-Se quejo cínicamente en el erecto pezón.

Se sentía tan bien estar sobre ese cuerpo frió y calido que a la vez era electrizarte. Nunca había sentido eso y no espero sentirlo ahí, con esa 'persona', no le importaba si eso era incorrecto, si estar con el estuviera mal, si sentir lo que sentía estaba más que mal, si el ser que le hacia eso no era otro más que su medio hermano, que hacia poco lo detestaba por serlo, solo sabia que eso estaba bien... Siempre esta bien cuando sientes algo tan fuerte dentro de ti, cuando alguien te causa eso, aunque ese alguien fuera su hermano.

Ya no era el hecho de estar con un demonio macho lo incorrecto, si no con un demonio macho hermano suyo... Dioses ese demonio era fantástico. Su cuerpo era algo frió coordinando perfectamente con la pálida piel, -que daba la impresión de gélida- pero que a toda esa belleza se le sumaba la calidez de sus labios. Besar esos labios era embriagante, mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Sintió los manos acariciar suavemente su pelo alborotado. Su boca se movió por ese cuerpo al igual que sus manos. Las que viajaron hasta llegar a la cinta que sostenía la parte baja de sus ropas. Inmediatamente una mano desato la cinta con destreza, y mientras la otra acariciaba la fina piel oculta entre las ropas, sus labios siguieron bajando hasta llegar a el ombligo del príncipe, lo rodeo con su lengua dejando pequeños rastros de humedad en el.

Por fin la cinta cedió dejando floja la prenda. El mitad humano solo alzo la cabeza un poco para ver a los ojos a su hermano mostrándole la mejor sonrisa de complicidad y malicia jamás vista en su rostro. Sus manos se deshicieron tan lento como les fue posible de la prenda, dejando ver lo que hasta ahora había solo sentido como la dureza, bajo la ropa. Con eso a él que estaba de bajo se le hizo más visible el pequeño tono rojo en la cara, dándole a entender que este sabía que estaba siendo descubierta su intimidad. La dicho prenda por fin había sido liberada completamente del cuerpo del demonio príncipe, deshaciéndose de paso de todo lo demás que lo cubría (quedando cubierto lo de la estola (Que sirvió como futon al igual que la ropa del Inuyasha)).

Los ojos de Inuyasha se deleitaron en esa parte de la anatomía del cuerpo bajo el. Haciendo que a este ya no se le distinguieran las marcas violáceas entre el tono rojo intenso que tenia.

-.Inu...-Dejo escapar su voz ronca y grave en un susurro.

-.Sssh...-Lo callo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, acercándose con cautela para devorarlos con los suyos propios, igual de hambrientos que antes.

Esto logro que la erección del Youkai rozara con la de su hermano menor, la cual estaba escondida entre las ropas. El cuerpo más alto tembló un poco al contacto y se arqueo sutilmente sin romper el beso. Su lengua acaricio la superficie de los labios sobre los suyos, provocando un sin fin de cesaciones indescriptibles.

La mano derecha del mestizo que hace poco se había posado en las caderas frías, descendieron poco a poco por esa piel pálida, fría y suave bajo ella, hasta que el otro sintió unos dedos calidos acariciando la punta de su ardiente y dolorosa erección.

-.Aaaahhh...-Su cuerpo reacciono dejando salir un gemido ahogado, y curveándose, provocando deshacer aquel beso fogoso.

Inuyasha sonrió; Estaba por fin provocando más de una reacción en su nuevo amante. La piel en sus dedos era suave, sedosa, y lo misterioso era que solo esa parte del cuerpo del Youkai era calida al igual que sus labios, sentía que su calor lo llamaba.

Sus ojos descendieron lentamente por todo el cuerpo en sus brazos y fue hasta ahora que vio las marcas, similares a las del rostro del demonio, en diferentes partes de su cuerpo: En su torso, bajo algunas costillas estaba una de cada lado. Beso y lamió una por una sintiendo estremecer al otro, mientras su mano hacia sutiles caricias en la punta de la hombría entre sus dedos largos. Otras dos marcas de cada lado en la parte baja del estomago. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese sutil tono que le brindaba el fuego de la hoguera, mezclado con el hermoso tono violáceo de esas marcas preciosas. Su boca abrazo una de esas marcas, para luego resbalar su húmeda y calida lengua, y por ultimo succionar y besar con fuerza todo a su paso. Su hermano solo dejaba escapar leves gemidos de su boca y jadeos, al sentir un fuerte agarre en su quemante dureza.

Inuyasha termino su trabajo con esas hermosas marcas...

El príncipe demonio suspiro algo disimulado, cerrando por completo sus dorados ojos, dejándose llevar por completo en esas sensaciones enloquecedoras, tratando de sentir aun más de esas sensaciones proporcionadas por su medio hermano.

Sus ojos rasgados se abrieron violentamente, dejando a su boca soltar un furico y fuerte gemido. El mitad demonio había atrapado su hombría en su boca, dando mansas lamidas a la punta suave. La boca se cerró por completo tragándose la erección comenzando un movimiento tranquilo, un movimiento de vaivén, masturbándolo tranquilamente con su boca y lengua.

Juraba que lo dejaría sin melena, el otro al sentir su miembro atrapado en la cavidad húmeda había regresado sus manos, que hasta ese momento estaban en los costados, a la platina melena. Jalándola con tanta fuerza como le fuera posible liberar.

Sin despegarse del pene del ser de la luna (O.o What?), sus manos se posaron sobre las que estaban en su alborotado melena, deslizándolas hasta las caderas del hermoso Youkai, posando una en cada lado, sostenidas por sus garras algo ásperas al tacto, y así logrando detener los movimientos de esas caderas impacientes y exigentes.

Monto lo que estaba entre sus labios con algo de maestría inexplicable, su boca rodeo la punta suavemente sintiendo el sabor de algunos fluidos y bebiéndolos. Sus labios se movieron poco a poco de arriba a abajo apretando con necesidad lo que estaba en su boca. Succiono con fuerza y pudo escuchar un gemido y grito ahogado del príncipe, el cual trataba de soltar el agarre de sus garras. Cosa que le resulto imposible.

Por los dioses! Como era posible que el hubiera llegado a tal grado, a dejarse arrastrar a una cueva donde ahora le estaban, prácticamente, tragando una parte de su anatomía ardiente? Y lo peor es que, se estaba muriendo por más sensaciones, no entendía como podía pensar ahora si su cerebro solo se había bloqueado al sentir el intenso golpe de sensaciones, invadiendo sus, no tan agudos ahora, sentidos... Solo escuchaba feroces gemidos salir de su boca con uno que otro gruñido. Y ese híbrido que tenia como Koibito no le dejaba mover sus manos. Para rematar sentía al otro gemir en su miembro demasiado duro, algo que en cierta forma dolía... Un poco más de esfuerzo del de orejas de perro en su trabajo y esto acabaría pronto.

Le costaba bastante trabajo poder detener las envestidas dadas a su boca por su hermano mayor. Y detener las otras garras con las suyas no era de mucha ayuda.

La erección fue tragada completamente, dándole una fuerte succión, para después ser liberada completamente. El ser largo y resplandeciente empujo a su boca una vez más, al sentirla separada de su miembro dolorosamente erguido.

-.No seas tan impaciente.-Dijo estirándose para besar sus labios, dejándolo probar su propio sabor agridulce-.Hermano.-Susurro al separarse y aproximarse a lo que recientemente había abandonado.

-.Ya déjate de juegos.-Ordeno el demonio con su roca voz.

Inuyasha se sentó por un momento entre las piernas del mayor, este se sentó frente a el e inmediatamente el otro se levanto. Sesshoumaru se puso de rodillas para poder besar el vientre del otro, sus manos viajaron con delicadeza por ese cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cinta que llegaba a la parte posterior del Kimono, beso todo lo que su boca encontraba como suave y sedosa piel humera por la ligera capa de sudor, con su sabor a bosque, el otro paseaba sus garras por su propio torso acariciando sus pezones, mientras guiaba la otra mano hacia abajo, metiéndose entre la prenda y la piel, a su erección dolida a través de la ropa.

Pronto su ropa estuvo floja y su hermano la deslizo lentamente por sus piernas, dejándola resbalar... Deteniendo el movimiento de su garra con la suya, el Youkai lo guió a acostarse nuevamente sobre el, en el improvisado lecho, aplacando su suave estola blanca.

Al hacerlo sintió su miembro golpear sutilmente con el otro, haciéndolos gemir en sincronía. Comenzó a moverse sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, provocando más roces con el otro. Siendo sostenido solo por las palmas de sus manos en el suelo cubierto. Su boca acariciaba a la otra sin siquiera darle un beso, solo rozando sus labios.

-....Ya... Hazlo....-Susurro en un hilo de voz. Antes de acortar la distancia mínima de su labios.

Sus sabores se mezclaron una vez más en esa noche enigmática. Las garras del príncipe demonio jugaban con el cabello de la nuca del otro, haciendo a un lado parte de la melena igual a la suya. Dejándolo comprobar una vez mas el irónico contraste entre el cuerpo emanando calor y el frió de su piel.

Al separarse del beso Inuyasha se volvió a sentar entre las piernas del príncipe, dándole un gentil beso a la punta de su dureza erguida en el camino. Abrió las piernas colocándolas una en cada lado.

Su vista se ilumino al ver al mayor en esa posición. Baño sus dedos con su propia saliva. Se volvió a acostar un poco sobre su hermano, mientras su mano buscaba hábilmente entre los glúteos firmes. Su cuerpo volvió a hacer fricción con el otro, al igual que sus húmedas erecciones. Un invasor dedo entro en el cuerpo postrado bajo el suyo, sintiendo la humedad y la calidez rodearlo inmediatamente, la piel al rededor se tenso con furia, apretando aun más.

En toda la enorme cueva retumbo un suave grito ahogado. Sus colmillos fueron apretados fuertemente, sus garras se enterraron en la espalda del mestizo.

Un segundo dedo entro moviéndose sutilmente. Dejándolo acostumbrarse a la invasión. El tercero y el cuerpo se estreso aun más feroz. Sus labios dejaron escapar aquel grito que había estado reprimiendo.

Dejo pasar unos minutos para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Lo beso con pasión desbordante anhelando no separarse de esos labios, tersos, húmedos, en ciertas forma sedoso, y deseables con sabor a el.

Comenzó a mover ligeramente los dedos intrusos, tratando de no lastimarlo, sin siquiera separarse del beso feroz y apasionado disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Pronto las caderas del mayor siguieron el ritmo marcado por esos largos dedos.

Entre besos se escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos mezclados de los dos. Ahogándolos.

-.Ya...

Solo un hilo de voz es lo que se escucho salir de la garganta del Youkai.

-.Aaaja...-Respondió sintiéndose dolorosamente duro, al igual que su hermano. Dio pequeños besos al fino cuello frente a el.

Con movimientos suaves deslizo sus dedos fuera de su hermano mayor. Siguiendo besando ese terso cuerpo, le dio la vuelta sutilmente rodeando el camino con besos húmedos, probando el sabor salado de la transpiración. Quedando el Youkai de espaldas a el, inmediatamente acaricio la espalda humada con sus labios iguales de húmedos y notablemente hinchados por tantos besos dados.

Se abraso a ese cuerpo fuerte e irónicamente frágil, rozando la punta de su punzante excitación con la, ya no tan estrecha, entrada oculta entre los glúteos del otro.

Y así, estando el mayor de los hermanos perro sobre sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos, dándole la espalda, y el con las garras apretando, al punto de dejar marcadas las caderas de Sesshoumaru. Entro agitadamente en el, provocándole dolor y placer en una envestida.

De otra envestida entro completamente en esa estreches calida y vibrante.

-.Arrgg...!!-De la garganta del más alto se escapo un gemido inundado de placer y dolor-.Fuerte!!!.-Pidió.

Inuyasha golpeo con más fuerza contra su hermano. Sintiendo dolor ante tanto placer, placer incontenible. Placer que lo quemaba y que estaba seguro que en su cara se deslumbraba por lo caliente que la sentía.

-.Eres...-El calor que sentía no lo dejaba terminar lo que quería decir-.Demasiado estrecho... Endemoniadamente delicioso... Eres endemoniadamente doloroso... Eres... Arrgg...

Se movió ferozmente sobre el demonio, arrancando gemidos, jadeos, suspiros y quejidos de esa boca, su espalda se arqueo. Ese calor lo envolvía, se sentía quemar entre tanto placer. Se sentía estallar en cualquier momento, al igual que sentía a su hermano estallar pronto. Agilizo más el ritmo, de sus cabellos plateados resbalaron pequeñas gotas calidas de sudor, cayendo en la firme piel de las nalgas del Youkai, mezclándose con su propia humedad.

Los gemidos se siguieron mezclando. Aquella cueva se lleno de ruidos de placer y calidez excitante.

Salio con brusquedad de su hermano (Se nota que son perros? XD).

Se sentó jadeando con demasiada excitación sobre su ropa roja. Sesshoumaru volteo a verlo cuando no lo sintió dentro de el. Sus ojos deslumbraban malicia entre los rayos tenues de la luz del fuego, gateo hacia el, cual depredador a su presa. En el rostro del mestizo se formo una sonrisa.

-.No aguantas nada...-Reprendió al mayor deteniéndose frente a el, dándole un suave beso a esos labios que tanto anhelaba en las noches dentro de su castillo.

Al separarse sonrió otra vez con malicia en los labios de Inuyasha. Se lavando del suelo clavando su mirada en el miembro necesitado de su amante, y luego rodar esa mirada hacia el suyo, erguido doliendo en placer.

-.Creo que necesitamos ayuda mutua.-Susurro. Su amante le pidió con la mirada que se acercara a el y extendiéndole la mana lo hizo.

Acerco su dureza a su hermano orejas de perro. Este posó sus manos en cada uno de sus glúteos, y lo acerco aun más. Logrando que el príncipe sintiera su aliento en la dolorosa erección excitante. En un rápido movimiento el otro empujo metiendo su miembro en la cavidad humada. Sintiéndose delirar al contacto de la lengua traviesa y de los dedos igual de traviesos que buscaban en sus nalgas, entre ellas. Encontrando lo buscado con desesperación. Entrando en él tres dedos impacientes.

-.Aaah... Veo que te gusta ayudar a tu hermano mayor....-Jadeo.

El mestizo saco la erección de su boca.

-.No sabes cuanto.-Pronuncio sensualmente, antes de su boca ser envestida con fiereza por el que estaba frente a el.

-.Mas trabajo menos charla... Tu hermano querido... Necesita ayuda.

Envistió con fuerza esa boca siendo bañado por la humedad y la calidez. Su excitación creció al límite.

El orejas de perro dejo es trabajo antes de que su boca fuera llenado por un liquido platinado a la luz del fuego. El grito se escucho en toda la cueva, un grito de descarga absoluta. Espasmos invadieron el cuerpo del que estaba en pie. A pesar de todo todavía se sentía ese contraste en la piel del Youkai. Frió y calido.

Este se acomodo un poco, y poco tiempo después se deslizo hacia abajo quedando la punzante erección acariciando su entrada. Se sentó completamente en esta, velozmente. Sintiendo su semi-erección resurgir al instante, al sentir de nuevo la invasión placentera en el.

-.Ah ah... Eres mío... Eres delicioso... Eres frió... Eres calido... Eres mi hermano... Eres mí... Koi...

Las mejillas de Sesshoumaru se encendieron ante tales palabras, pudiéndose ver aun entre la penumbra.

Su reluciente cuerpo rápidamente agarro un ritmo pasional y salvaje. Ahora el envistiendo al miembro invasor de su hermano.

Inuyasha guió su lengua del cuello hasta el duro rosado pezón del príncipe. Y entonces de reojo su vista se poso en la olvidada dureza. Una de sus garras, que estaba acariciando los glúteos sedosos, se deslizo por la cadera de este, hasta llegar a cerrarse en puño el rededor del pene urgido de atención. Las garras de su hermano se apretaron con fuerza en sus hombros, donde estaban plegados varios cabellos húmedos a el.

Su mano se movió en puño agitadamente en el miembro, apretándolo y siguiendo el ritmo impuesto del otro en el.

Unos minutos mas y el ya sentía su orgasmo llegar.

-.Ya no... Aguanto...-Susurro en los labios del mayo, haciéndolo estremecer, y después besarlo con pasión pura.

-.Yo tampoco...-Dijo en un hilo de voz al separarse del beso apasionado.

Sesshoumaru dio unas cuantas envestidas mas antes de sentirse llenado por el liquido caliente. Producto del orgasmo de su hermano, quien pronuncio su nombre en el momento, al igual que en un hilo de voz las palabras "_Te amo_". Terminado en pequeños de-sincronizados espasmos. Y el lo siguió en el rito manchando la mano y el abdomen de su amante. Al igual que el suyo.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre este, respirando su puro aroma proveniente de su cuello. Dando pequeñas lamidas a este, reconfortándolo.

El mestizo se dejo caer sobre la mitad de su Kimono rojo. Llevándolo a el en un abraso consigo. Cayendo rendidos en un profundo sueño después de esa gran sesión. Que los dos esperaron no sea la última.

Y al final en la tenue oscuridad donde estaba un mitad demonio acostado completamente desnudo, con su medio hermano entre sus brazos y el con la cabeza en el pecho de este, se escucho algo que pareció un murmullo.

-._Yo también te amo..._

-------------

La mañana llego y el emprendió dio su viaje a la aldea, en donde se encontraba quien lo esperaba.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Y aria caso a su corazón.

Sabía que su amigo mitad demonio lo alcanzaría. El tenia que llegar ya o era capaz hasta de arrepentirse de su decisión.

Aunque sabía que exageraba.

-.Del amor uno nunca se arrepiente. Menos si es puro.

**-----------------------**

**N.A: Madres!! o.o mis Lemons son algo cada vez mas raro y confuso... Anyway...**

**Lamento la demora, pero si han leído aunque sea un fic mío sabrán que me tardo mucho cuando se trata de lemons -.- es irremediable.**

**Its soon finish... Solo 2 o quizás 1 capi más.**

**Ahora a reviews;**

**Thanks to... **

**Bunny Saito: Gracias ºHace reverenciadº por tu review, y aquí tienes el capi con lemon, que lo disfrutes.**

**furide: Pues al parecer el altar para mi musa funciono n.n que bueno que lo hiciste. Aquí esta el lemon, espero que lo disfrutaras. Gracias!.**

**Rya Reil Miyu (Lia-kun): Lento pero seguro XD esa debería ser mi frase... Lo ciento si me demoro es que es difícil escribir para mi un lemon (a pesar que cuando empecé con los fics es lo que mas hacia ¬¬U) aquí esta el lemon n-n gracias!. **

**Chibi Kakasha: Amiga!!! T.T que feo que vivas taaaaan lejos y que cada mil años nos leamos... pero bueno... Este review si que esta loco XD me dio risa de a montón, si, Inuyasha sabe lo quiere, y eso es a su Hermano XDD... Bueno espero que el lemon te gustara, como te dije creo que quedo diferente... Te lo dije a ti? o.o ya no recuerdo -.- bueno como sea gracias por le review y que te derritas por el lemon XD.**

**eldrogaito500kgdedroga : Er... me sorprendió tu review O.o mucho... pero cada quien su rollo XD lo importante es que te gusto mi fic y espero que te siga gustando, ahí me mandas otro review si te gusto el lemon n.n gracias. **

**Mirels: Le seguí!! XD gracias por el review.**

**Lady grayson: Apoco si parece que se meten en problemas? o.o por que yo creí que mas bien solo eran cojede... Er... ya me destrampe XD. Anymay, gracias por el review n.n y aquí esta.**

**ANN SAOTOMO: Se babeando por toda su casa este relación es simplemente cute, ya actualice n.n y espero que sigas viendo estrellitas. Apropósito, yo eh leído varios de tus fic y son lindos a mas no poder. Felicidades!!!. Y Gracias!.**

**Lady-Saga: Ya actualice como puedes ver -.- lamento enormemente la demora... Disculpa por dejarte picada.**

**OK ya termine n.n y ahora solo queda decir que les agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews y que esto ya solo tendrá (como dije arriba) 2 o quizás 1 capi. Es increíble cuantos reviews tengo en una sección que casi no tiene fics Yaoi es un halago reverensia gracias.**

**Aome.**

****

**Ja Ne!**

_"Utada Hikaru's First Love, Is my inpiration for this chapter...."_

__

_Happy B-Day Seto Kaiba!! 25 of octuber. _

****


End file.
